


☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·02

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·02

by：银鱼罐头

-

蔡徐坤从空无一人的大床上再醒来时，已经是下午两点了。

环境是不同于酒店套房的陌生地方，胀疼的脑子忽然间就一幕幕灌入昨晚不堪入目的淫乱记忆，浑身酸疼仿佛被车轮碾过一般。蔡徐坤重新闭上眼睛，紧蹙着眉长长叹了口气。

记忆停留在朱正廷将他从被压在上面操弄的落地窗前抱回了床上，然而中途却并没把他的东西从自己体内拿出来。他大致是被做到昏迷了，蔡徐坤认命般接受了这个事实。

“坤坤哥，还要装睡吗？”

蔡徐坤身子猛然一颤，不知为何，平常最是黏他的黄明昊刚刚发出的声音，在他听来竟有些刺人的恶意。蔡徐坤勉强偏了偏头朝他望去，语气不可掩饰地带了些虚弱。

“什么时候让我走，我还有事。”

黄明昊抱着臂斜倚住卧室门框，闻言有些讽刺地冲他笑了。

“有什么事，和你的小男友腻腻歪歪吗。”

蔡徐坤脑袋反应了片刻，睁大眼睛面上满是疑问，不明白黄明昊讲出这话的意思。什么小男友？然而还未等他问出口，范丞丞已经端着装满深褐色液体的透明玻杯走了进来。

“哥哥不用操心了，我们已经帮你推了一周的行程，你接下来的任务，就是好好陪我们。”

蔡徐坤惊怒地盯着范丞丞，想要撑起身子却肩膀一软无力倒了回去，一双眼睛还死死黏在范丞丞脸上，仿佛要盯出个洞。

“你们有什么权利这样做？”

“哥哥，你是不是太小看我们了。”范丞丞信步走到床沿坐下，伸手揽过蔡徐坤后颈将他上半身从床上扶起。“就算是要制造点事故的假象，让你在公众视野里消失，也可以做到。”

“你感冒还没好，来，把药喝了。”范丞丞面无表情，语气却是十足的温柔。

“滚。”蔡徐坤几乎是用了仅剩的一点力气将范丞丞的手推开了，杯中还冒着热气的药液微微洒出了些。范丞丞眸光突然就沉了下来。

“我来吧。”黄明昊不知何时已经走近了，伸手将玻璃杯从范丞丞手中接过。范丞丞理了理被液体溅湿的衣袖，不知在想些什么，垂着头起身往外走去。

黄明昊看着一脸冷淡的蔡徐坤，仰头就灌了一口含在嘴里，倾身掐住他下颚嘴对嘴贴了上去。蔡徐坤已经没有力气挣扎，象征性推了推黄明昊的肩膀便任由苦涩还带了些酸味的药液渡了进来。

一杯药喂尽了，黄明昊却丝毫没有放过他的意思，手掌死死摁在蔡徐坤锁骨之上，含着他温润嘴唇像小兽般啃咬厮磨。蔡徐坤能感受到他正在上升的体温，甚至已经做好了就这么被按着来一炮的准备。

“好了，Justin。”

朱正廷的声音从门口悠悠传来，成功止住了黄明昊越来越过分的动作。

“给他收拾一下，记得戴好口罩，准备走了。”

蔡徐坤被范丞丞和黄明昊一左一右夹着塞进越野车后座时，一定想不到接下来等着他的是些什么可怕事情。

-

几人也不说话，朱正廷全神贯注地握着方向盘，范丞丞撑住下巴扭头看向紧闭的车窗外边，黄明昊则是低头不停玩着手机，仿佛胯间那从接吻开始就隆起的一团不存在般。蔡徐坤被这诡异的气氛憋闷得浑身不自在，便出口打破了沉默。

“怎么，你们真要制造点事故，让我消失在公众视野里？”

话刚出口蔡徐坤就后悔了，三人虽然没表现出什么太大反应，但气氛明显紧绷起来。半晌，朱正廷开口了。

“看来坤坤很喜欢暴露在大家的视线中啊。”

蔡徐坤一愣，不明白他为什么会这么理解。

“那么，就去人多点的地方吧。”

朱正廷将方向盘一打，车子拐过弯从公路一侧的匝道开下，黄明昊再也忍不住了，恶狠狠把蔡徐坤摁倒在范丞丞身上，范丞丞会意地扶住人胳膊防止他滑落下去，接着便微微侧身一只脚踏上座椅，后背紧靠在车窗之上，抱起蔡徐坤纤瘦的腰让人坐在自己两腿之间。

蔡徐坤被两人的动作惊了一跳，低呼着用手臂紧紧扒在座椅的椅背上边试图稳住身体，却被黄明昊整个人挤进腿间，双手绕过他膝窝扣住宽大运动裤的边沿，粗暴地连带着内裤褪了下来，范丞丞搂着他腰身的手也探到蔡徐坤胯间，屈指将他疲软的性器握住了。蔡徐坤已经有些慌神，连忙出声阻止。

“不要，Justin，不要在这里！唔…”急切的声音被范丞丞拿指尖在柱身的顶端边沿用力一握，顺势就变成了呻吟。黄明昊拉开拉链的声音让蔡徐坤悚然一惊，一手掌着椅背，一手试图去扒开范丞丞的胳膊。

“别担心，不会被看见的。”黄明昊柔着声音安抚，臂弯勾着蔡徐坤的腿缓缓抬高了，原本宽敞的越野车厢在黄明昊一米八几的个子下显得有些逼仄。蔡徐坤害怕了，黄明昊的尺寸他是清楚的，如果就这么不做扩张地插进来，他今天多半就交待在这里。

“求你…啊，求你，不要…”

蔡徐坤的声音在范丞丞手指挑动铃口时变了味道，尾音暧昧地上翘着搔动两人耳膜。蔡徐坤眼尾已经红了，眸子还晃晃荡荡泛着些水汽，满目的恳求直直投向黄明昊。黄明昊已经完全勃起的性器正贴着紧致穴口轻轻磨蹭，抬眼对上蔡徐坤哀求的目光，不由得顿住停下了动作。

蔡徐坤见状微微松了口气，这人骨子里还是他的乖小孩的。

“黄明昊——！”

蔡徐坤几乎是尖叫出声。他刚一放松，黄明昊便按着蔡徐坤大腿将硕大性器直直撞进他身体里，力道大得仿佛要顶穿他将肉道插破一般。范丞丞感觉到手中刚硬挺不久的漂亮阳具瞬间便软了下去。细小的热流分成几缕从两人交合的部位迫不及待地渗出，蔡徐坤知道自己一定是流血了，泪珠从眼眶成串地滚落下来，低声哭叫着咒骂正插在他身体里缓缓动作的人。

“黄明昊，你混蛋…呜…。”

黄明昊听着他口中恨恨吐出自己的名字，早已没了当初强迫他时的愧疚与心疼，只是腾出手拉上贴在自己下颚的口罩，声音低沉而又沙哑，隐隐还露出些兴奋的颤抖。

“哥哥要试试更混蛋的事吗。”

朱正廷抬眼看了看后视镜，伸手按下了按钮。

四扇车窗应声而开。

-

一辆从城郊驶来的越野车在收费处缓缓停下，窗口里的外国小姑娘接过递来的通行卡，有些面红瞧了瞧驾驶位里漂亮的男人，然而就在放行的下一秒，她惊愕地睁大了眼睛，连下一辆驶进的车也没瞧见般愣在原地。她刚刚看见了什么。

蔡徐坤绝望崩溃地紧闭着眼，泪水已经将衣襟浸湿透了，他抬腿想要朝黄明昊踹去，却被人握住脚踝抬了起来，更加方便那人在他后穴里肆意顶弄。黄明昊感受着无阻无隔落进窗里的阳光，和刚才那女孩惊恐的视线，兴奋地手指发颤，深埋在蔡徐坤体内的性器又涨大一圈。

“黄明昊…我，嗯…”

蔡徐坤连声音也哽咽起来，脸色灰败地不住抽泣着，却又抵不住两人娴熟的玩弄自己，泣声间夹杂着猫般可爱低吟。

“我恨你们…”

范丞丞垂头吻了吻他发顶，轻笑着将早已准备好的纤细绒线缠绕在蔡徐坤已经微微颤动的性器根部，手指向外一拉便系紧了。蔡徐坤惊恐地看着范丞丞在自己身下的动作，想要伸手去解，却被黄明昊用力按住了。范丞丞接着拿出根细长的银针来，尖头有粒圆润的珠子，当范丞丞把它一点点推进蔡徐坤的尿道口时，蔡徐坤终于忍不住哭出了声音。

“你们到底要做什么，放了我好不好，怎样都可以，放了我…”

黄明昊将仍旧硬挺着的火热性器从蔡徐坤还在不自觉绞动的肉道中缓慢抽出，带出了些粘稠液体和一点粉嫩肠肉，湿漉漉的水声惹得蔡徐坤仰起脖颈难耐呻吟。范丞丞拿了小截胶带将蔡徐坤硬邦邦的肉棍黏在小腹之上，卡在里面的银针硌得他眼泛泪花。黄明昊此时已经重新穿好了衣物，指间捏着一串由透明细线串连起来的两指宽的金属珠子，约莫有七颗，每颗上边都有个扣紧的盖子。

黄明昊示意范丞丞将他两腿抬起，低头将第一颗冰凉珠子贴紧了仍然湿润的穴口，手指一顶就塞了进去。蔡徐坤已经吓呆了，肠肉被硕大的珠子挤开，冰凉的触感在温度略高的娇嫩肉道中被无限放大，怪异又刺激的感觉让蔡徐坤手足无措地低吟挣扎起来。他能感觉到周围已经逐渐嘈杂起来，车子离开高速后就放缓了速度，然而让他惊恐的是，车窗仍然大开着。

“不要了，别，要破了啊…”

当塞到第六颗珠子时，蔡徐坤已经尖叫起来，黄明昊充耳不闻地继续着动作，一口气将剩下的两颗尽数推了进去，蔡徐坤被堵得张大了嘴却发不出一点声音。范丞丞摁紧了奋力挣扎的人，抬手掀起蔡徐坤的衣摆露出两点昨晚已经被折磨得红肿的乳尖，将和珠子是同款金属制作的乳贴按了上去。乳贴里头是带了簇簇细小绒毛的吸盘，刚一接触到皮肤，便已经牢牢吸附上去。

“你们，到底要怎样？”蔡徐坤的声音有些发颤。

范丞丞替蔡徐坤小心穿好了裤子，随后再将衣摆放下，把他整个人都遮得严实。

“不怎样，让你爽。”

朱正廷稳稳当当将车停在路边，拿起了一直放在副驾驶上的遥控器。

-

蔡徐坤已经没了站起的力气，腿间湿淋淋的触感和腹中相互挤压磨动的珠子让他几近崩溃。黄明昊替蔡徐坤戴上口罩，范丞丞搂着他的腰将人扶下了车，巨幅广告在高楼上滚动着播放，这里明显是个繁华的商业中心，密集的人流仿佛有什么活动正在开展。蔡徐坤觉得有些不妙。

“给你找的观众，还满意吗？”朱正廷接过了蔡徐坤让人微微靠在自己怀里，偏过头伏在他耳边低声询问。

蔡徐坤连骂他的力气都没了，只能安慰自己在国外并没什么可能会被认出。黄明昊靠拢过来，两人护着蔡徐坤顺着人流就挤了进去，范丞丞紧跟其后，隔开后边的人群。

被众人包裹的滋味并不好受，跌跌撞撞中蔡徐坤觉得体内的珠子进得更深了，总觉得就要顶到胃里，乳贴中的绒毛也在碰撞中不断刷过他娇嫩的乳头，敏感身体被如此挑逗着，他几乎就要忍不住吟叫出声。蔡徐坤埋下头咬紧了唇，他和前面的人近的差不多可以将呼吸喷在那人后颈之上，若是发出一点声音，恐怕立即就会被发现。

他就这么被折磨着前进了不知多久，嘈杂的人群终于停下了，原来这里正在举行小型商演，舞台上的主持人正拿着话筒在讲开场词。蔡徐坤心里庆幸着，总算是停下了。然而一口气还没呼完，朱正廷已经侧着身贴拢过来，笑着在他眼前举起了一直捏在手中的小型遥控器。蔡徐坤怔怔看向他，朱正廷就在他面前摁下了开关。

体内一颗颗珠子收到指令，忽然间就剧烈震动起来，相互碰撞间小幅的滚动着，在被迫撑开的肠道中不住肆虐，比原先更里的深度轻易就研磨到蔡徐坤的敏感点，前列腺在前所未有的刺激中被猛然碾过，几乎是瞬间就达到了高潮的顶点，蔡徐坤抬手死死捂住嘴，眼角通红又掉下泪来。

然而让他更加绝望的是，自己的性器早已被束住了，他连单纯的射精都做不到。

朱正廷仍在推动开关加大着珠子震颤的力度，最后干脆连乳贴的按钮也打开，让绒毛转动着搔磨已经有些充血的乳尖，蔡徐坤觉得自己的身体正在发生什么可怕的变化。黄明昊看着他双腿发软，痛苦地垂着头弯下腰去的狼狈模样，目光充满兴味地伸手把人捞了起来。

“哥哥，我放你走好不好？”

蔡徐坤双眼通红着抬头看他。黄明昊笑着扬手，指了指刚刚开始第一场演出的舞台。

“你不是很喜欢这种事吗？我们已经替你安排好了，还有两场就轮到你。”

“戴着它们，上台去。”

TBC


End file.
